epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mcdamon23/Dahlia Hawthorne vs Ramona Flowers - Epic Rap Battle of Ace Attorney vs History
After way too many months, Epic Rap Battles of Ace Attorney vs History has finally returned with it's fifth installment. In this battle we got Femme Fatale and former "girlfriend" of Phoenix Wright, Dahlia Hawthorne go up against the hammer wielding girl from Toronto and girlfriend of Scott Pilgrim, Ramona Flowers to see which flower named girl is the better of the two. The killer of exes or the one with killer exes. This battle was originally planned to be released all the way back in May. As you can see that didn't happen, because of School, Lack of inspiration, distracted by other things and laziness. A lot of laziness, but it's finally has come out. Dahlia originally was planned to face off against Poison Ivy, but I decided with this match up, because This battle was a lot of fun to work on and I hope that you enjoy. Credits to Leandro for the beautiful cover and title cards. Now let's get this shit started. Battle Epic Rap Battles of Ace Attorney vs History Level 1: Vs. Start: Dahlia Hawthorne: Would you look what's in my sight? Another one of my victim up on a distant trace. She better be prepared to get laid down by a girl again and this ain't a sexy phase. I'm used to giving men venom, call me the headmaster of the Poison Ivy University, but still less toxic then your relations. Now +7 exes thrown away so effortlessly. Your dating game's on a league of anarchy, always ditching after fucking them evil. Should've killed them before you got stuck mystified by Little Gideon not so gleeful. I'm used to breaking people down to tears so better start to gather up some tissues. So you're a tough girl? Ha! All I see is a comic whore with trust issues through the issues. Don't Step to me, I'll leave you like Armando. Put to sleep then wake up seeing misery. Now let me see you brawl or will this also be getting covered by your subspace emissary. Ramona Flowers: That's a lot of talk from a no skill Roxie, let a real fighter show how to pluck off petals. With a quick delivery for you, the full package to tear apart a bad soul under a parasol. I've already dealt with the seven exes, the ex with the seven sins should be an easy KO. I skate circles around you, that poison bottle won't beat the strongest girl of Toronto. I looked inside your subspace, an empty void. Not surprising when you lose your mind. Using the same old tricks no one gets fooled by anymore, don't even bother acting kind. Talk about family issues, you steal from daddy and made it for your sister real rough. As, needless to say Sex Bob-omb aren't the only ones that are bringing the death stuff. You went to far with you cops and robbers game and your guy, Fawles paid the prices. Better jump off a cliff again, cause after this you're better off with another Identity crisis. Dahlia Hawthorne: I've always been a one girl team, the first time you went solo you lost your first battle. Hell, your whole dating game started, cause you needed some help from fricking Patel. Just a smile gets the court on my side. All you get is a pilgrim desperate for some turkey, but did your forget he almost let you die of Envy or has that thought also gotten blurry? Ramona Flowers: You sure get around men, too bad the executioner didn't care and left you hanging. Only came back through your mom, cause you got the petty hate from her branding. Sorry to cut your selfish trail, but lady luck won't lower you on the fail scale. And don't say you need no male, when a man's death is your free bail from jail. Dahlia Hawthorne: Heh, like I would need he- Hold it! Don't you diss my precious dollie, you meanie! Ugh, not this dork again. You said something? Oh, nothing, now end her Feenie. Ramona Flowers: So much for a one player game. Hey Rammy, can I let go on this mouth cap wearing scrub? Sure, just don't goof up, Scott! Oh yeah! let's move onto the next stage of this beat 'em up. Epic Rap Battles of Ace Attorney vs History Level 2: vs. Start: Phoenix Wright: Stay back, Dollie and watch this Toront-moron get different directions from a Wright, that will be ending up just as badly as bringing a pair of Flowers to a Knives fight. Don't think you'll beat me in this street fight. Check my sweater, I got the heart of Ryu. All you are is a troublemaker, getting more people after him. Even you is after you. Luck, tricks or lives may saved you in the past, but not here when I stab you like Gideon. Making sure you gonna be all choked up on my beef in the end even if you were vegan you're better off to versus the world. Your chills can't do anything to a Cold killer X. Now go on with your precious little life breaking your girls heart on your bold filler "ex" . Scott Pilgrim: This dweeb thinks he'll beat me in my game? You must be ill from all those blue pills, but Sex bob-omb's gonna blow you away. Really, that joke? S-shut it Stephen Stills! Why are you rapping for your dollie? There's only one puppet here, dude and it's you. You must have stuck your head to far up the Butz, now you're acting like one to. Every rose got it's thornes and it looks like you already got stung a lot along the way. Pulling a twist on the twinsway of love. Thought you got Dahlias, but it's an Iris bouquet. Even on your finest hour I'll be one-up from you. Don't even try to push me down, bro. I'll just hit back with truth bombs you don't see coming like my name's Cera. It's Cena! Oh... Phoenix Wright: "Sniff" Don't you talk bad about my, Dollie. Feenie, don't trust him and stop crying. O-of course! He only wants to make his gal sound good and reverted to lying. Wallace ain't gonna save this Scott, nor his other friends pushed aside to get game. Though why bother. When she sees someone else she'll have forgotten your name Scott Pilgrim: Can I call you Lucas Lee, cuz you burned yourself, those denial tears won't put it out. I'll bet ya, you won't ever get back in court with all those whiny lies from your mouth. Hold on my sword of understanding, don't worry this killing gift you can't swallow, but she not framing you would be a bigger shock than the one she gave Swallow. Phoenix Wright: You liar, my Dollie's innoce- Shut up, you worthless fool. Hey, that wasn't very nice... Go cry me a river somewhere else! Waaah! That's one down now for you to pay the price. (Dahlia escapes through a subspace door to Ramona's mind. Ramona and Scott soon follow) Scott Pilgrim: Don't you dare harm he-Step aside Sweetie, I could use some extra dimes. (Ramona pulls out her hammer out of the suitcase.) I'll always be +2 ahead of you, now let me put this to a stop... Hammer time! (Ramona beats her down with her hammer turning her into coins. She's about to leave when suddenly...) The final fight Dahlia's spirit: Not so fast Miss glowhead , I won't end to a bitch who can't keep her head in place! Think you break my case, Heh, the only case you've broken is your fucking suitcase! What you gonna do, beat me down with the power of love? Ugh, how fucking sappy! Why don't you go to the chaos theatre of faked memories, it seems to keep you happy! Try to flee from this problem like all the others, you can't keep running from disaster! Sorry, do my lyrics make you feel jealous? As when it comes to that you're the master! Go ahead, make an infinite amount of you all you want, you'll still be in Infinite Sadness ! Stick with Graves, once he has frozen you, you don't have to deal with all this madness! Ramona Flowers: Hold on, this is the final fight? Yep and like her last comeback, it's a non-threat. Spent more time getting struck by a sword and irony losing to the whiny spiky head. How ironic coming from "Melissa Foster" to turn her own twin sister a foster child then try to take her looks, but here's from a pro: a hair dye won't change a bad heir style. You share one thing though. Getting locked away.She in a temple and you from Existence. As all you are now is a rotten plant trying to live on bad roots. Hey, atleast she's persistent. I must be the missing fey sister, as you keep on losing and with this your story closes. Ramona got magatama of parting. '''The game's over and Hell be smelling roses. '''Who Won? Whose Next? You Decide Epic Rap Battles of Ace Attorney vs History 'Poll' Who won? Dahlia Hawthorne and Phoenix Wright Ramona Flowers and Scott Pilgrim Hints Nice Peter In Battle 2.png AAVHhint3.jpg AAVHhint4.jpg previous hints explained: Flowey - part of the connection is flowers. Dahlia also acts nice at first, but then shows her bad side like flowey. the X-killers - ex killers is part of the connection. It also reverts to Cold Killer X, the medicine Phoenix takes. Amy Rose - again, flower named thing. Ramona like Amy also got a giant hammer. William Wallace - he's a Scott that fought for something just like Scott Pilgrim. it's Also referring to Wallace Wells Category:Blog posts